Food Fight at NCIS
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: While At their parents Work, Katie Amy Callen and Jackson Callen get intoa food fight in the Middle of Head Quaters. The others end up joing them and iy becomes a massive Food Fight. But what happens when Hetty Finds Out, guess only time will tell.


**Authors Note: Hi Fanfiction Readers, This story is called " Food Fight at NCIS". This story came to me after i was re reading my Lie to me Story and i thout that it would work really well being NCIS:LA.**

**Hope you all Enjoy it and cant wait to hear your feedback.**

**Love Always **

**Abby'n'mgeek1255**

**xoxo**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day In Los Angeles. NCIS Head Quarters was busy, everyone was off doing their own things.

Jackson Sam Callen walked down the long corridor. He was looking for his sister. He couldn't find her and by now she would have made some comment to him about spending way too much time with their mums partner Marty Deeks.

" Hey Dad have you seen Katie anywhere?" Jackson asked as he walked into their desk area.

Callen looked up from his usual Paper an looked at his eldest. His son.

" ah no I haven't, hey kenz have you seen Kate?" callen asked his wife as she walked in the room carrying two cups of coffee.

" I think I last saw her in the break room" kensi replied to her husband as she passed him a cup of coffee.

Jackson smiled at his parents.

" thanks. I will check there " Jackson replied as he now headed to the break room to find his sister.

...

Katie Amy Callen stood at the bench in the break room. A bowl of flour sat on the bench with a wooden spoon in it. A list of different ingredients such as : co-co powder, eggs, flour and sugar also sat next to the bowl.

Just then Katie heard foot steps.

" Katie are you..." Jackson said but as he turned the corner and was about to enter the break room, he got a huge surprise.

Instead of seeing a clean break room, he saw his younger sister standing at a bench trying to make something and on the floor and a bit on Katie was a huge mess.

It looked like a war had started, like a two year old had come into the room and thrown paint on the floor and around the room but instead of paint it was food.

" woah, Katie what happened in here?" Jackson asked as he slowly made his way into the room minding all the mess.

Katie turned around an saw her older brother walking towards her.

" I was trying to make White Chocolate with Dark chocolate chip muffins but I'm not having much luck " Katie told her brother.

" I can see that, it looks like a two year old has let loose in here" Jackson told her as he finally made it over to Katie without stepping on any egg shells and flour.

" I know. Hetty is going to kill me " Katie said as she finally looked around the room.

" you got that right" Jackson replied to his sister.

With that comment Katie whiped her head around to look at her brother with a glare.

" HEY it's true " Jackson said as Katie smiled.

" can you help me please?" Katie asked her brother.

Jackson Looked at his sister and then around the room.

" sure" he said as he then started to help his sister.

While helping Katie make cupcakes, Jackson thought of something. He grabbed a handful of flour and with a smile on his face he turned and threw it at Katie.

Puff! Flour went in her face. She shut her eyes so that the flour didn't go in her eyes. With her hands she wiped her eyes and then opened them to look at her brother.

" you did not just do that" Kate said surprised at her brother.

Jackson couldn't help but smile and laugh at her.

" yeah I think I just did" he replied at her.

With that Katie grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her brother. He didn't even double think of what she was doing.

Puff! Jackson knew that would happen. He closed his eyes as the flour hit him. When he knew it was safe, he re opened his eyes ad looked at his sister who now also had a smile on her face.

" This Means War" Katie said as with that the two of them each grabbed a hand full of flour an threw it at each other.

Each hitting one another and then back over again.

Jackson grabbed some eggs an threw them at Katie.

" Ouh!" Kate said with a surprised look on her face.

She turned around to grab now a hand full of Co-Co powder and as she turned back around to throw it at her belter she saw that Jackson was gone and he had also taken the Sugar and Eggs with him.

" YOU ARE SO DEAD JACKSON!" Katie screamed out as she grabbed the flour and Co-Co powder and took off running out of the Break room, down the corridor and to the main foyer.

As she got to the main foyer near the steps leading up to Eric and Nell's lab she saw her brother standing there with a smile on his face.

" Looking for me" he asked with a smile as he held an egg in his hand.

Katie gave him a mischievous smile as she walked over to him. She stood just a metro away from him.

" You are SOOO Dead!" Katie said putting down the co co powder and Flour on the floor and grabbed a hand full of flour.

" BRING IT" Jackson said as with that the two started to throw things at each other.

...

Callen, Kensi, Sam and deeks were all up with Eric and Nell in the lab. They had been following up on a lead from an old cold case but they weren't having much luck.

" Can we go over this again?" deeks asked everyone, he was still confused.

Kensi turned to face her partner with one of her death stares that could kill anyone if they looked at her and believe me, you do not want to get in the way of kensi when she wasn't happy.

" No matter how many times, we go over this Deeks IT DOESN'T WORK!" Kensi practically screamed at him.

" Woah somebody got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Deeks told her back with one of his smart alic comments.

" Argh" kensi said as she leaned her elbows on the touch screen table in the middle of the room and put her head in her hands.

Eric and Nell watched on, scared of what kensi would do next.

Callen and Sam looked at each other and then back at the not to happy pair.

" We have gone to a dead end G" Sam told his partner and Best friend.

" I'm not going to say it unless we have to" callen said as he now turned to face Nell and Eric.

" Eric, Nell " he said.

Eric and Nell looked at Callen with sad expressions on their faces.

" I'm sorry callen, but no matter how hard we try..." Nell said as she looked over to Eric.

" Or how many incription coads we use, it's still a dead end" Eric finished.

" were sorry " Nell added.

Callen sighed as he looked at the team.

" Looks like I'm going to have to call it..."callen said but just then he was interrupted by his wife.

" Don't You Dare Say It Callen" Kensi said. She had now lifted her head up off and out of her hands, stood up from leaning on the table and now looked at her husband.

" I'm sorry Kenz but I have to call it, this case is officially again a COLD CASE" callen told his team.

Everyone just looked at each other with sad expressions. They all hated cold cases. They hated not being able to solve a murder and put the Marine's family at ease from what they expected was a murder. They hated that a killer was on the lose and that he was out there being free and not locked up where they belong.

" This Sucks" Sam said as callen closed the file and wrote again on it ( COLD CASE )

" I know " Callen said with a sigh.

" guess we have to go tell hetty huh?" kensi said with a sad sigh.

Callen looked at her.

" yeah we do " he told her.

" this sucks giving hetty bad news" Kensi told them as they started to work towards the door of the Lab.

" It does kenz " Sam told her.

" Are you sure that we can't go over it..." deeks said but he was interrupted by his partner yet again.

" DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK DEEKS!" she told him in an agitated/ half angrey/ half sad voice of hers as they left the lab.

She really wasn't in the mood to put up with deeks, not after a cold case had been made again.

" wow she's really not in a good mood today " deeks said to callen in a whisper leaning close to his ear as they walked towards the balcony before hitting the stairs.

" Must be you " Sam told the detective.

"HEY" deeks tried to protest and in a bit of surprise shock that Sam said that.

Just then the four of them heard noises coming from the main foyer that was at the bottom of the stairs.

" Wow Katie, is that all you got?" they heard Jackson tell his younger sister.

Callen, kenai, Sam and Deeks looked at one another.

" what's going on?" deeks asked the three of them.

" I don't know " callen replied as they now started to climb their way down the stairs not noticing yet the food fight.

Katie spoke.  
" haha no way. I am so just getting started" she told him.

" oh is that so?" Jackson asked her with a cheeky smile.

Kate nodded her head.

" Bring It " Katie said as they were back throwing things at each other.

Feeling all suspicious about what was going on between Katie and Jackson, The three special agents and one LAPD detective all leaned over the railing of the stairs looking down at the main foyer and as they did they got a surprise.

They really did not expect what they saw to be happening.

The two children of two of the best Agents were in a massive food fight. Flour, eggs, coco powder and sugar at each other and now they had just brought in salt.

It was two two year olds had let use with paint and crayons.

" FOOD FIGHT" Deeks screamed out as he now raced down the remaining flight of stairs and made his way over to the two kids, picked up a hand full of coco powder and started to throw it at both Katie and Jackson.

Callen, Kensi and Sam all stood watching still in surprise at Katie, Jackson and at Deeks who had now gone to join them in it.

Just then Sam turned to face his two co workers and extremely close family members.

" Well what do you say G?" Sam asked his bestfriend.

Callen looked at his wife who had now a small smile and questioning look on her face and then to his bestfriend.

" If you can't beat them, Join them " Callen told them both with a smile on his face as he watched smiles also grow on Kensi and Sam's faces and so with that said the three agents took off running down the remaining flight of stairs, headed over to Deeks, Jackson and Katie in the main foyer and joined them in the food fight that was happening.

It had now turned into a massive full out War between the Six of them.

Eric and Nell now had come out of their lab to see what all the commotion was about only to witness a massive Food Fight War was going on. They then quickly dashed back into the lab and within seconds returned to their spot at the top of the balcony, Nell with a video camera recording the entire war and Eric with a Camera taking photo's. They wern't going to let them all get away with this and just forget about it that's for sure.

**...**  
**H.A.L.F A.N H.O.U.R L.A.T.E.R!**

" Deeks I'm Going to Kill you " Kensi Told him as she threw eggs an flour at him.

" Not before I get to him first" Sam said as he now looked at the detective with a death stare that could bluntly kill anyone.

" Bring It " Deeks said to the ex navy seal as with that the two were using full power throwing food at one another.

Katie and Jackson while still throwing things at each other looked at each other and with a knowing look they both grabbed handfuls of flour and without even a single guess they threw them at their parents.

Puff! Kensi and callen were both hit in their faces with flour. After wiping there faces so that they could see again they looked at their two children who were standing their laughing.

" you think this is funny do you?" callen asked them.

Katie and Jackson both nodded their heads, Katie still in a fit of laughter.

" okay, let's see how you like it " kensi said with a smile as with that the four of them while deeks and Sam were trying to get each other picked up ingredients and threw them at one another.

Just then while the full out food fight war was happening, Hetrina Lang known as Hetty started to walk towards her agents and gran kids.

Different agents throughout the agency had heard what was going on and it wasn't long before hetty heard the commotion and headed to find out ht was going on.

Just then as she got to the beginning of the main foyer she watched as the food fight was going on.

While in the middle of the food fight Jackson could feel that someone was watching them and it wasn't Nell and Eric and as he looked just behind Katie he then saw Hetty and with that stopped what he was doing.

" Oh No " he said as he just stood there.

Callen an kensi looked at him still in the out right war but as his sister looked at him she knew who was behind them watching and stopped what she was doing.

Sam and Deeks now turned around to face them all. They had come to a mutual agreement, instead of trying to get each other they would get everyone else and not throw it at each other.

But as they did turn to face them all they looked at kensi and Callen who were looking at their kids weirdly and then turned to face Katie and Jackson and saw that they had suddenly stopped.

" What's going on?" deeks asked them.

" were not sure" Kensi replied to him.

" Jackson, Katie what's going on?" callen asked his two children.

But just as Jackson opened his mouth it wasn't Jackson who spoke, oh no.

" I believe Mr Callen that he saw me " hetty told her senior agent as she slowly started to slowly walk towards them.

Hearing Hetty's Voice. The look of dread appeared on Deeks and kensi's face. The three special agents and one LAPD detective stopped what they were doing and all turned around to look at the women.

" Hetty..." Callen said as deeks continued.

" we can explain" he said.

Katie looked deeks, this was her fault that this happened in the first place so with that she turned around to face hetty and stepped forward.

" No I can explain what happened " Katie said.

Hetty went on to silence her and the others holding her hands up before she spoke.

" you can all clean up when your done. Brooms and shovels and pan are in the janitors closet" she told them all.

She now turned and started to walk back to her office and added over her shoulder.

" you can help them too Mr Beal an Miss Jones " she added just as she now headed to her office.

The six of them all looked up to the balcony to see Eric and Nell coming out from hiding behind the balcony.

They all let out a smile as they now took a look at themselves and laughed.

" suppose we all better get started huh" Katie said with a sigh and a smile.

" yes we should " Callen told her as they were joined by Nell and Eric.

" argh this is going to take a while " Deeks groaned.

" oh shut up deeks " kensi told him as they all headded to the janitors closet to get brooms, shovels and pans to clean up.

" that was soo worth it " Katie added with a smile as she started to pick out the egg shell that was in her hair.

" you got that right Kate " Jackson added with a smile.

**FIN!**


End file.
